femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Cruz (The Enemy Within)
Anna Cruz (Coral Peña) was a recurring villainess from the first season of NBC's The Enemy Within. Introduction Anna Cruz was a financial analyst for the CIA, and in the pilot episode, she was introduced as one of three victims of notorious terrorist Mikhail Tal, believed to have been killed by Tal to prevent their investigation into his finances and the stock market bombing. However, the episode's midpoint revealed that Anna was actually alive and held captive by one of Tal's allies, Victor Nemec, and afterwards, FBI agent Will Keaton led the charge to rescue Anna. The mission came with help from Erica Shepherd, a former Director of Operations for the CIA who was convicted of treason after giving Tal the names of the CIA operatives who were working against him--doing so in response to Tal threatening to kill Erica's daughter Hannah. Heel Turn/Reveal Anna expressed her gratitude to Will for her rescue, and stated that she wanted those responsible to be taken down. However, Anna turned heel in the pilot's final scene, when she was revealed as a mole for Tal, as she answered the phone to reveal Tal (voice only) on the other end. The traitorous villainess stated to Tal that his plan worked perfectly, and in the following episode, "Black Bear," Anna expressed difficulty describing her captor, mainly feigning the sentiment to mask her role. Anna learned about Victor being held captive in the facility, and in the end of the episode, Anna spoke to Victor and asked him if he told them anything. When Victor said that he didn't, the evil Anna attacked and strangled Victor to death with a wire, which she made into a noose to make it appear that he committed suicide. Anna continued her manipulation of Will in "The Ambassador's Wife" and "Confessions," with the latter episode seeing her in confrontation with Erica, who suspected Anna of being a mole for Tal. Anna later looked into the files on Tal, which had a list of his paid informants, leading to Will confronting Erica in the final scene and accusing her of looking into the files. However, in the following episode, "Havana," Erica revealed to Will that Anna looked into the files and tricked her into exposing her role. Death Will paid Anna a visit later in the episode, which left him with clear evidence of Anna's heel persona. In addition, it was revealed that her upbringing in Cuba was planned by Tal, and that he had been grooming her since her childhood for her current role. As Erica revealed, Anna had been giving Tal information for months, meaning that she was indirectly responsible for the bombing that killed 14 people. With that, Will planned to use Anna and attempt to turn her against Tal, with their mission taking them to a secluded cabin that Anna claimed belonged to Victor. In actuality, it was Anna's hideout, as she was shown in the beginning of the episode shooting and killing a woman to move into the cabin. Anna realized that Will had made her as the mole, and after they entered the cabin, the villainess held him at gunpoint. Under Erica's suggestion, Will attempted to talk down Anna by telling her that he reminded her of his fiancee, Laine Heffron (one of the four CIA operatives killed by Tal), but during this point, an unnamed male sniper shot and killed Anna from a long distance. Trivia *Anna Cruz was the very first villainess from The Enemy Within. Appearances *Anna Cruz appeared in the first five episodes of the series' first season. Gallery Anna Cruz 1.02.png Anna Cruz Murderess.gif|Anna killing Victor Nemec Anna Cruz 1.png|Anna holding Will Keaton at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Sociopath Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot